Lily and Paul
by Tiara d' Cullen
Summary: Liliandill is an elleth leaving for Valinor but, somehow ends up in La Push. Paul imprint story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or Twilight. It all belongs to Tolkien, and Stephanie Meyer. I don't even own this computer, but I do own Lily!**

Prologue

Lilliandil ran she was always late for everything, except for every meal. I do not want to say it, but I really do feel that she is not an asset to Middle Earth. She was always wandering, she could be gone for hours, she could have an entire elven army searching for her, yet she would still continue to skip in the stream, or climb trees.

She ran, as fast as her feet could carry her, clutching her book, and pen in one hand, and her skirt in the other. She was leaving for Valinor today, and like most days she was late, she raced, and ran for her life. The elleth skidded to a stop as she arrived at the Grey-Havens. She looked on in horror as the ship pulled out of port. She shouted for it to come back, but to no avail.

What would you do at the moment? She did that exact same thing she jumped into the water, held her breath and waited, waited for her to feel the warmth of the water. It never came.

Lilliandil yelped as she hit the water, it felt as is a thousand needles were piercing her skin. This is not how it was supposed to feel like, she finally used all her strength and swam as hard as she was able to the surface, when she finally broke the surface, she was forced back under by some person diving in.

The girl screamed as she was plunged under, she swam back to the surface, but yet the same thing happened. And again, and again until she felt a warm pair of hands reach around her and pull her up onto the beach. She gasped as air screamed back into her lungs, collapsing onto the beach one though crossed her mind _where am I?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Four

Paul POV:

I walked back to the house, thinking how could this happen? Jared had Kim, and Sam had Emily. I thought for a moment at least I didn't imprint on a leech like Jacob. I shuddered and pushed the thought away.

Halfway up to the house I smelled something, something good. "Hey guys Emily's cooking!" Shouted Jared. "Beat ya their loser!" He called.

That was one thing that always made me feel better, food!

Lily POV:

I set the last plate of food, on the table just in time to see several hungry men, burst through the door. Sat down, and immediately start eating, without Emily! I looked on in disgust, as they pigged out on the food. They were worse than Legolas.

I looked around for something, and saw that I still had a spatula in my hands; I walked over to Paul and hit him over the head. He stood up angrily, until he saw me. I glared at him. "No Pal, havo dad. Emily come" I told him very upset.

They should not be eating without Emily who worked so hard to make this meal. What were they? A pack of wolves, no they were human men, a large difference.

Paul POV:

I looked in surprise as she spoke, English she spoke English! I jumped up happily and picking her up swung her around as fast as I could, being careful not to hurt her. When I set her down, she looked at me embarrassed, and slightly pink on the ears, it was very adorable.

Jared was the first to stand up. "You have my congratulations, Lily." He said shaking her hand, her hand. I looked at him and growled angrily. Once again Lily hit me over the head. "No, no urgh." She said, making a growling sound. Which sent the whole table into laughter. And in turn they all received a whack over the head with a spatula.

Sam walked into the room, with his hand on Emily's waist. "Well, it seems that we have a new boss around here." He said laughing. Emily spoke up. "Yes, and she told me that my cooking is as good as the head chef in her fathers household. Which I suppose is a huge compliment." She said looking at my girl.

Lily looked on proudly at her and smiling gave her thumbs up. "I know some English, I remember, Nana used to speak it brother. When we babies." She said trying so hard to speak. She crossed, her eyes in concentration sending everyone howling with laughter.

Collin stood up. "Wait so you're rich? Sweet." He said flexing his muscles.

Lily POV:

Collin flexed his muscles making me smile they were just like my brother and his friends, except they are, shirtless…

Paul let out a growl and began shaking. I looked at him not again I walked over to him and put my hands on his face. "Paul, stop." I looked at him deep in his eyes, his face softened and his eyes searched mine. I was pulled into the rich deepness of his brown eyes. Only my mother had eyes that color, she was the only one of our kind who did.

I froze, no this could not be! How? I remembered her telling stories of her home; she was a human turned elf. I suddenly felt faint; I latched my hand onto the counter. My hands were shaking, I couldn't breathe. No this could not be real, wake up! Wake up, wake up!

I turned and began hitting my head against the wall, trying to wake myself up, and when that failed in it to work, I realized to my horror this is no dream


	3. Lily's Past

Paul POV:

I walked back to the house, thinking how could this happen? Jared had Kim, and Sam had Emily. I thought for a moment at least I didn't imprint on a leech like Jacob. I shuddered and pushed the thought away.

Halfway up to the house I smelled something, something good. "Hey guys Emily's cooking!" Shouted Jared. "Beat ya their loser!" He called.

That was one thing that always made me feel better, food!

Lily POV:

I set the last plate of food, on the table just in time to see several hungry men, burst through the door. Sat down, and immediately start eating, without Emily! I looked on in disgust, as they pigged out on the food. They were worse than Legolas.

I looked around for something, and saw that I still had a spatula in my hands; I walked over to Paul and hit him over the head. He stood up angrily, until he saw me. I glared at him. "No Pal, havo dad. Emily come" I told him very upset.

They should not be eating without Emily who worked so hard to make this meal. What were they? A pack of wolves, no they were human men, not a big difference.

Paul POV:

I looked in surprise as she spoke, English she spoke English! I jumped up happily and picking her up swung her around as fast as I could, being careful not to hurt her. When I set her down, she looked at me embarrassed, and slightly pink on the ears, it was very adorable. All I could see was her face, with her bright

Jared was the first to stand up. "You have my congratulations, Lily." He said shaking her hand, her hand. I looked at him and growled angrily. Once again Lily hit me over the head. "No, no urgh." She said, making a growling sound. Which sent the whole table into laughter. And in turn they all received a whack over the head with a spatula.

Sam walked into the room, with his hand on Emily's waist. "Well, it seems that we have a new boss around here." He said laughing. Emily spoke up. "Yes, and she told me that my cooking is as good as the head chef in her fathers household. Which I suppose is a huge compliment." She said looking at my girl.

Lily looked on proudly at her and smiling gave her thumbs up. "I know some English, I remember, Nana used to speak it brother. When we babies." She said trying so hard to speak. She crossed, her eyes in concentration sending everyone howling with laughter.

Collin stood up. "Wait so you're rich? Sweet." He said flexing his muscles. I giggled, these mortals were indeed very funny. I always wondered why my brother said they were highly enjoyable to be around.


End file.
